Maravilla antes de Navidad
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Debido a que Mokuba no tiene paciencia y a que Seto no puede controlar sus hormonas, Yami confundió la Navidad con el Halloween. One-shot SetoxYami


**Maravilla antes de Navidad**

-No entiendo-

Mokuba rodó los ojos, deseando colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello del novio de su hermano, y no precisamente para abrazarlo.

-¿Para qué colocar un árbol dentro de la casa? Eso es homicidio!- insistió el joven, señalando con necedad hacia el árbol navideño que el chico había estado decorando. Y que al parecer no podría terminar de decorar en un tiempo cercano.

-¿Homicidio? Yami, tienes en claro que un árbol pertenece al reino plantae y no al animalia, cierto? Por lo tanto homicidio es una palabra un poco… exagerada. Tala, en cambio, es un término más conveniente- profirió el menor, cruzándose de brazos. Para haber sido un faraón que salvó al mundo en más de una ocasión, Yami no era muy inteligente.

-Reino plasma, reino animo… lo que sea. Sigue siendo homicidio. ¡Mataste a un árbol! Y eso no es todo, lo traes dentro de la casa y lo decoras, para que verlo morir sea más divertido!- acusó.

-Es plantae y animalia, Yami. Y para tu información, éste árbol es artificial. Seto no soporta el olor a ciprés así que tuve que conformarme con éste- explicó, no entendiendo aún de dónde estaba sacando tanta paciencia.

-Claro que a Seto no le gustaría tener un ciprés dentro de su casa, porque él no es un homicida- afirmó el ex faraón.

-Yami…-

-Simplemente no entiendo esto de la Navidad- interrumpió el joven. Sus ojos se centraron en uno de los adornos que decoraban el árbol. Con su dedo índice, le dio un leve empujón al adorno, en forma de jugueteo.

Pero al parecer dicho objeto no estaba de humor, pues saltó en picada, estrellándose contra el suelo y quebrándose de inmediato.

Yami dio un leve salto sorprendido, mientras que Mokuba cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano cuando lo necesito?- susurró entre dientes.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención…-

-No, Yami. Está bien- afirmó. _–"Respira, tranquilo… no tienes por qué matarlo… la vida simplemente no fue justa con él… Respira"- _añadió en su mente.

Sonrió luego, mientras que su mente comenzaba a maquinar una idea.

-¿Quieres entender la Navidad, Yami?- preguntó, alegre. Sí, con esto lograría quitarse al ex faraón de encima. Y es que cuando Seto no estaba para _mimar _a Yami, el joven siempre lo buscaba a él, tal vez con el objetivo de no aburrirse. En esa mansión, después de todo, era sumamente fácil aburrirse.

El ojirubí asintió sin pensar, sus ojos brillando ligeramente.

-¡Genial! Ven conmigo- exclamó el chico, tomando la muñeca derecha del joven, y llevándolo fuera de la sala. Entre más _fuera _estuviera Yami de la sala más _buena _sería su vida.

Mantuvo el agarre sobre el ex faraón hasta que llegaron al salón de televisión, el cual parecía más bien un pequeño cine, con la enorme pantalla que cubría casi toda la pared y los parlantes que se encontraban distribuidos alrededor de la habitación.

El chico caminó hacia donde se encontraban los estantes llenos de discos de DVD y Blu-ray. Por unos momentos, miró el muñeco de Santa Claus de tamaño grande que se encontraba a unos tres metros. Pero negó con la cabeza, decidiendo enfocarse en el presente tema. Así que comenzó a buscar entre los miles de discos uno en específico.

Yami mientras tanto miraba al chico, sus ojos carmesí mostrando verdadera confusión. No entendía qué estaba haciendo Mokuba. Pero fuera lo que fuera, si eso iba a explicarle lo que era la Navidad, estaba satisfecho.

Y es que ésta era la primera festividad que celebraba. Había logrado obtener un cuerpo propio apenas un mes atrás, así que aún no conocía casi nada del mundo moderno.

Y sí, había decidido vivir en la mansión con Seto y Mokuba. A pesar de haber obtenido un cuerpo propio hacía un mes, ya le había confesado al empresario lo que sentía hacia él desde meses anteriores. Para su sorpresa, el ojiazul le había correspondido, aunque claro, por respeto al cuerpo de Yugi, ambos ni siquiera se habían besado.

Por eso, tan pronto obtuvo la libertad que tanto había deseado, no había dudado un segundo en vivir al lado del castaño. Y así, por fin ambos pudieron besarse y expresarse su amor de… bueno, otras formas menos inocentes.

De hecho, Mokuba siempre le decía que él y Seto parecían conejos. No entendía a qué se refería el chico. Es decir, los conejos eran esos animales con orejas largas que comen zanahoria, no? Entonces, en qué podían parecerse ambos a un conejo?

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Miró al chico. Al parecer, Mokuba aún seguía buscando algo en aquel estante.

Tomó la decisión de acercarse. Tal vez podría ayudarle a Mokuba.

-Mokuba necesi…-

-¡Ho ho ho, feliz Navidad!- Un grito escapó de inmediato de su garganta. Se dio la vuelta, atacando a quien fuera que estuviera a sus espaldas. De un solo puñetazo derribó a su oponente, el cual cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí tumbado, inerte.

Yami ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de ver bien a quien había golpeado. En cambio, dirigió su mirada a Mokuba.

-¿Lo… maté?- preguntó, al parecer inundado por la sorpresa.

-Yami…- comenzó a decir el menor, intentando contener su enojo.

-¡No fue mi intención!- interrumpió el joven. –¿Pero qué hacía a mis espaldas? No fue mi…-

-Yami, es un muñeco- anunció el menor, mirando al caído objeto, el cual había perdido… cierta parte de su anatomía. –Y lo decapitaste- afirmó luego, completamente serio.

El ojirubí parpadeó un par de veces, su mente absorbiendo la información. Cuando al fin pareció hacerlo, miró hacia donde yacía su víctima. O mejor dicho, el cuerpo de su víctima. Su cabeza se encontraba a mas o menos un metro de distancia. De hecho, los ojos del muñeco lo miraban directamente a él, casi prometiendo venganza. Era una escena… macabra.

-Empezó a decir algo de pronto, Mokuba. No quise…-

-¿Decapitar a Santa Claus? Claro- profirió el menor. –Es un muñeco con sensor, Yami. Cada vez que alguien se acerca hasta estar a un metro de distancia, el sensor se activa- explicó, no sabiendo en realidad para qué le explicaba aquello a Yami. De seguro el joven no lo entendería.

-¿Podría decirse… que es algo así como un Rata Atroz inteligente?- preguntó el ex faraón.

-Santa Claus, Yami. Y sí, podría decirse que sí- contestó el menor, olvidándose del muñeco y volviendo su atención al estante. Ya no había nada que hacer por Santa Claus de todas formas. -¡Por fin!- exclamó, sonriendo de manera triunfal. –Esto te hará entender la Navidad- afirmó, mostrándole al joven la portada del disco Blu-ray.

-¿Pesadilla antes de Navidad?- preguntó el ex faraón. Había aprendido a leer antes de conseguir un cuerpo propio, por eso pudo entender el título de la película.

-Así es. Además, es un musical, así que te enseñará lo que es la Navidad a través de canciones- afirmó el chico. –_"Canciones que espero que se te queden grabadas en la mente para el próximo año. No quiero ver un solo muñeco más decapitado"- _agregó en su mente.

Caminó entonces hacia el reproductor de Blu-ray.

-¿Vas a poner la película?- preguntó el ex faraón. A decir verdad, la idea de quedarse solo frente a esa enorme pantalla negra no le gustaba mucho. Después de su duelo con Pegasus a través de lo que llaman 'televisor', le había quedado la firme idea de que ese aparato podía robar almas.

-Sí. Y no tienes que preocuparte, Yami. El televisor no va a robar tu alma, te lo aseguro- afirmó el menor, al parecer leyendo los pensamientos del ex faraón. –Ahí está- habló luego, cuando el televisor cobró vida. –Diviértete- le deseó luego, caminando fuera del lugar y esperando no tener más interrupciones.

-¿Ésta película trata solo de la Navidad, cierto?- preguntó el ojirubí de pronto.

-Sí… lo que sea- respondió el menor, no prestándole más atención al ex faraón.

Yami miró hacia el televisor. Quería saber todo acerca de la famosa Navidad. Se sentó en el sillón, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Después de un par de créditos, la película dio inicio, comenzando en lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-_Fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho más del que crees…_- Así, un narrador comenzó. No quitó ahora sus ojos de la pantalla. Pudo ver lo que parecían ser árboles con una especie de dibujos en sus troncos. –… _tal vez te has preguntado la historia de las fiestas. Pon atención, pues ésta ahora comienza…- _

_-¿_Rimas? Así que la Navidad incluye rimas- afirmó, al haber escuchado varias rimas de parte del narrador.

Uno de los dibujos en los troncos se abrió. La pantalla cambió a una oscura. Pronto, pudo distinguirse… ¿un cementerio?

–_Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar. Un extraño y gran país, que se llama Halloween- _Aquello se escuchó en una canción.

Yami parpadeó confundido.

-¿Jamón qué?- preguntó. ¿Era esa otra forma de referirse a la Navidad? Algo así como un sobrenombre?

-_¡Esto es Halloween! Asustar es nuestro fin, ya verán como todo el mundo temblará. Gritos ya, gritos hasta el fin. Así es siempre Halloween_- continuó la canción, esta vez viéndose en la pantalla lo que parecían ser fantasmas.

-La Navidad es para Bakura- susurró el ex faraón. No tenía idea de que la Navidad fuera algo tan… oscuro. Había pensado que era todo lo contrario. Pero los monstruos debajo de la cama y la escalera que mostraba la película no dejaban duda alguna.

-_Yo soy la sombra que te inspira horror, te hago soñar sueños de terror- _Frunció el ceño. Navidad era una festividad multifacética al parecer. Pero sin dudas las rimas eran importantes.

Saltó de pronto, al sentir un par de brazos rodear sus hombros por detrás del sillón. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que bien conocía. Al parecer, el empresario había terminado con el trabajo que había estado haciendo en su laptop.

-Seto- susurró, sintiéndose tranquilo. Al menos no era el muñeco decapitado que había regresado para reclamar venganza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el castaño, besando la mejilla del joven, y siguiendo pronto con su oreja. –Completamente solo- agregó, las palabras siendo pronunciadas sobre la oreja del ex faraón, quien no pudo evitar temblar. Sus orejas eran un punto sensible, y Seto lo sabía muy bien.

-Mokuba me dijo que si miraba esta película entendería lo que es la Navidad- explicó.

-¿Para qué quieres entender algo como eso?- preguntó el ojiazul, atacando ahora con lengua y dientes el lóbulo de la oreja del joven, quien de inmediato dejó escapar un gemido. –Es una fiesta absurda- agregó.

-Mmm… a mí no me parece… ¡Seto!... absurda- habló el joven entre gemidos, pues el ojiazul se negaba a dejar su oreja en paz. –Me parece más bien interesante- afirmó luego.

Por fin, el castaño lo liberó, aunque no por mucho tiempo. En solo segundos, el empresario estaba sentado al lado del ex faraón.

-Hay cosas mucho más interesantes que podríamos estar haciendo en éste momento- profirió, asaltando ahora el cuello del ojirubí.

-Seto no. Quiero ver la película- se quejó el joven. Procuró no dejar escapar un nuevo gemido, cuando la mano del ojiazul se metió dentro su camisa.

-Ya viste lo que tenías que ver- respondió el castaño, su mano jugueteando con el piercing que el joven tenía en su tetilla derecha, el cual se había hecho dos semanas atrás. Al parecer, el joven había visto un programa sobre piercings y tatuajes con Mokuba, y se había enamorado de ambos. Pues además, Yami también tenía un tatuaje en su cadera.

-Entonces… ¿eso es Navidad?- preguntó el joven, mirando hacia la pantalla. Una especie de árbol que caminaba lleno de esqueletos lo recibió.

-Sí… Navidad en su máxima expresión- fue la respuesta. Por unos segundos, miró hacia el televisor, notando los esqueletos, brujas y vampiros, lo cual le hizo decir algo de forma automática. –Ahí están los disfraces. Es típico de la Navidad- afirmó, ni siquiera prestándole atención a sus palabras. Y es que tener a Yami tan cerca nunca le dejaba pensar con coherencia.

Yami asintió. Tenía ya una leve idea lo que podía incluir la Navidad. Aún tenía sus dudas, sobretodo porque la Navidad que estaba celebrando Mokuba era muy diferente a la 'verdadera Navidad' que la película mostraba.

Un minuto… ¿Y si Mokuba aún no conocía lo que era de verdad Navidad? Tal vez el chico tenía una idea, y celebraba la Navidad según esa idea.

Su semblante cambió a un lleno de determinación.

-Seto, necesito tu tarjeta de crédito- habló. Aún no entendía todo ese lío de las tarjetas, pero sabía que con ellas se podía comprar en enormes cantidades. Bueno, al menos con Seto era así.

-Te la daré, pero con la condición de que…- De un momento a otro, Yami se encontró en los brazos del ojiazul. –…debes _ganarte _el privilegio de usarla- finalizó.

Yami sonrió, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul. Acercó su rostro al del empresario, dándole un corto beso. Había entendido perfectamente lo que el castaño quería decir con sus palabras, y estaba sumamente dispuesto a complacerlo.

-Entonces soy todo tuyo- afirmó, dejando que el ojiazul lo cargara fuera del lugar.

No podían después de todo hacer… lo que iban a hacer allí.

Había que mantener el lugar con clasificación PG por Mokuba.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde que Yami descubrió el verdadero significado de la Navidad.

Para tranquilidad de Mokuba, el joven no había vuelto a salir con aquel tema. Al parecer, su idea de hacerlo ver aquella película había resultado.

En ese momento se bajaba del muy costoso, e inalcanzable para muchos, automóvil de su hermano. El empresario había salido de su empresa para ir a recogerlo a casa de un amigo, donde había estado todo el día.

Sí, eran ya cerca de las ocho y media de la noche, lo que significaba que Yami había estado solo en la mansión desde más o menos las ocho de la mañana. Aunque no había problema alguno con esto. El ex faraón ya se había quedado solo en más de una ocasión. Y aparte de un par de vasos quebrados, nada malo había sucedido.

Aunque ahora, por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Negó con la cabeza. De seguro no era nada. Es decir, qué podía haber hecho Yami? Aparte de inexplicablemente lanzar el árbol de Navidad a la chimenea y quebrar los adornos que… bien, mejor no pensaba más en eso. Conocía a Yami, jamás podría hacer tal desastre… ¿cierto?

Se mordió el labio, caminando con más rapidez, y por ende dejando a su hermano más atrás.

De hecho, se encontró corriendo de pronto. Necesitaba abrir la puerta y respirar en alivio al ver que todo estaba en orden. Necesitaba saber que nada estaba fuera de su lugar.

Por fin, llegó a la puerta, abriéndola casi de golpe.

Miró dentro, esperando ver las decoraciones navideñas que habían estado ahí por días ya.

Pero en cambio, un grito de horror escapó de su garganta.

No había entrado al cálido ambiente navideño… ¡había entrado a la mansión de los locos Adams!

-Mokuba, qué…- intentó preguntar el ojiazul, callando sus palabras al ver lo que había sucedido con su mansión. ¿Eran esos esqueletos guindando del techo? Y telarañas cubriendo las escaleras? -¿Qué diablos…?-

-¡Mi Navidad! Qué le han hecho a mi Navidad!- exclamó de pronto el menor, completamente histérico. -¡Mi Navidad se ha ido!- siguió lamentándose. Notó entonces a una de las sirvientas, quien al parecer había escuchado el alboroto. -¡Por qué dejaron que hiciera esto!- le preguntó a gritos.

-Lo siento mucho, joven. Es solo que se veía… emocionado… no pudimos decirle que no- intentó explicar la mujer.

-¡Le ayudaron a hacer esto!- exclamó. Era obvio que Yami no pudo haber decorado toda la mansión él solo. –No puedo creerlo… no puedo… ¡voy a matarlo!- siguió gritando.

En ese momento, el celular del ojiazul sonó, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Aún algo anonado por los repentinos acontecimientos, abrió el aparato, leyendo el mensaje en voz alta.

-Le informamos que el monto consumido éste día en su tarjeta de crédito ha sido de… ¡quince mil dólares!- exclamó incrédulo. Alzó la mirada, sus ojos centrándose en los de la sirvienta. -¿Dónde está?- preguntó, refiriéndose al Grinch… es decir, a Yami.

-En su habitación- respondió la mujer, su mirada notándose sumamente aterrada, tal vez por el miedo a ser despedida.

El ojiazul no dijo más, solo caminó a paso completamente furioso hacia las escaleras. Quince mil dólares, en qué había gastado tanto Yami? Claro, a su punto de vista, no era una cantidad grande de dinero. Pero fuera como fuera, era dinero. Y un dinero gastado en enormes estupideces, que habían arruinado la celebración que su hermano esperaba con emoción durante todo el año.

-¡Mátalo por mí, Seto!- escuchó a su hermano decir. No respondió, y en cambio subió apresuradamente las escaleras, encaminándose a la habitación que compartía con el ex faraón. Estaba enojado en ese momento, así que Yami podía esperar un trato nada amable.

Nadie podía robarse la Navidad de Mokuba y salir avante de ello.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación, notando que todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Yami!- llamó al joven.

-Por fin has llegado aquí, por unos momentos pensé que no sería así- escuchó la voz del ojirubí, aunque no pudo discernir de dónde provenía.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó. Extrañamente, el pensamiento de encender la luz ni siquiera le pasó por la mente, en lugar de eso, caminó dentro del lugar, buscando al joven en la oscuridad.

-En el balcón me encontrarás, aunque te lo advierto, cuando me veas te sorprenderás- respondió Yami.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba Yami hablando en rimas?

Negó con la cabeza, no dándole más importancia al asunto. Por el momento, solo quería resolver aquel lío. Aunque con aquel juego sería todo un desafío.

Minuto… ¿esa había sido una rima? Genial, ese es un detalle que sin dudas anima.

Caminó entonces hacia el balcón, donde ahora sabía que se encontraba su bombón. Aunque por el momento no estaba muy contento con su novio, pero aún lo amaba, eso era obvio.

La luz de la luna iluminaba aquel espacio, dándole un brillo perfecto a aquel fenicio… es decir, egipcio.

Sus ojos azules miraron aquel cuerpo, que aún estaba ligeramente escondido por la oscuridad. Aunque algo en la figura del joven aumentó su curiosidad.

-Voy a encender la luz- afirmó entonces. Por fin le había llegado esa idea. No entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, así se habría ahorrado un par de minutos estresantes.

El interruptor estaba cerca, así que la tarea no fue difícil. La luz se encendió, y la oscuridad desapareció. Todo fue iluminado, no faltó detalle que no fuera alumbrado. El balcón también se llenó de luz, así que pudo ver a la persona que estaba allí.

Pero tan pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre el joven, toda coherencia abandonó su mente. Y es que con esa vista, nadie podría ser elocuente. Su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, mientras que… cierta parte de su anatomía respondió al llamado.

Ahí estaba su Yami mirándolo juguetón, al parecer sabiendo bien que se veía sumamente guapetón. Y es que de verdad se veía atractivo, y aquello era tan solo un aperitivo. Pues era obvio lo que vendría después, aunque con Seto en estado de shock no sabía si su plan le saldría al revés.

-Feliz Navidad, _Setito. _Como puedes ver, ahora soy mucho más que un simple gatito- habló, sus palabras siendo tan seductoras y atrayentes, que podrían ser juzgadas como delincuentes. –Mi regalo de Navidad para ti es éste. Pienso complacerte con mi cuerpo, sin importar cuánto me cueste- agregó. Una ceja levantó, cuando el ojiazul no respondió. Al parecer, el empresario no reaccionaría en un tiempo cercano. Algo que le gustó saber, pues demostraba que sus acciones no habían sido en vano. Aunque a ese paso nunca tendría al ojiazul restregándose contra su… cuerpo; sí eso, cuerpo.

El empresario recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo frente a él, como un niño que mira un gigantesco pastel. Por los dioses, de ese joven quería una probadita, pues sin lugar a dudas frente a él tenía a Afrodita.

Un pequeño y hermoso demonio era Yami. Alas negras parecían salir de su espalda, y un muy pequeño chaleco negro era la única prenda que cubría su pecho. En realidad no lo cubría, pues el chaleco estaba abierto. Así que el tatuaje del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules que el joven se había hecho en la cadera podía apreciarse fácilmente, y el piercing en la tetilla derecha del joven también.

En su cuello lucía el collar grueso que siempre usaba, aunque de él una diferencia resaltaba. Calaveras y picos de metal se encontraban adheridos al collar. Un 'short' de cuero exageradamente corto cubría apenas la zona íntima del joven. Un rabo negro de típico demonio salía de aquel 'pantalón'. Por todos los cielos, mirar a ese joven despertaba una tremenda tentación.

Botas negras al estilo gótico, de plataforma y llenas de cadenas decoraban sus pies. Y el último detalle, tal vez el más resaltante, un par de cachos negros salían de entre su cabellera abundante.

Sus ojos se atrevieron entonces a centrarse en los rubíes del joven. Había mentido, los cachos no eran lo más resaltante, sino los ojos rodeados de kohl negro de su amante.

-¿Has salido de tu ensoñación acaso? Porque déjame decirte que esto ya lleva un buen atraso- habló Yami de pronto, dirigiéndose al ojiazul quien aún mostraba expresión de tonto.

-Gastaste quince mil dólares- por fin habló el ojiazul. Y de todo lo que pudo haber dicho, dijo eso. Mejor hubiera guardado silencio y atrapado los labios de Yami en un beso. Aún no podía pensar claramente, así que sus palabras no fueron siquiera analizadas mentalmente.

Sin embargo, la pregunta pareció alegrar el ánimo del pequeño demonio, quien se agachó y tomó una bolsa que no había sido notada por su novio.

-He comprado muchas cosas que de seguro te van a gustar. De hecho, creo que las vas a amar- profirió el joven, sacando algo de la bolsa. Para sorpresa del ojiazul, eran un par de esposas. – Si amarrado y a tu merced me quieres ver, puedes usar estas y muy feliz vas a ser- afirmó. –Además, he comprado más disfraces, uno para cada día de éste mes. Es Navidad, hay que disfrutar cada día sin estrés- agregó, una sonrisa iluminando sus facciones. Y es que para sonreír en Navidad ya existían muchas razones. –Aunque los disfraces no los verás ahora, tarde o temprano llegará la hora- informó, sin dejar de sonreír. Era bello pensar en el porvenir.

Volvió su atención a la bolsa, sacando un nuevo objeto. Después de eso miro al ojiazul, coqueto. En su mano había ahora un cadena, la cual le mostró al castaño sin ninguna pena. Y entonces, para sorpresa del empresario, el joven llevó la cadena hasta el collar alrededor de su cuello. Los ojos del millonario no pudieron mostrar más sorpresa, cuando Yami se amarró la cadena al collar, viéndose ahora irresistiblemente bello. Aquello parecía ser un símbolo de completa sumisión, algo que no acostumbraba ver en aquel joven, y que por lo tanto le causó confusión.

Mas la confusión pareció esfumarse y la tentación creció, cuando el ojirubí le entregó la cadena. Sin lugar a dudas, la situación se tornaba cada vez más buena.

-Soy tuyo y ésta noche puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Pero cuídate, tal vez luego yo podré hacer lo que quiera contigo- anunció Yami, guiñándole un ojo a su novio. Al parecer, algo tenía preparado el joven para los siguientes días. ¡Pero, qué importaba eso ahora! Tenía todo lo que quería.

Así que de un solo jalón a la cadena, hizo que sus labios se juntaran con los del joven en un beso salvaje. No había duda, en unos minutos, se llevaría a cabo un acto de gran libertinaje.

Definitivamente, Yami sabía invertir el dinero. Nota mental, debía de prestarle su tarjeta de crédito más seguido a su compañero.

-Espera- habló de pronto Yami. -¿Y Mokuba?- preguntó, olvidándose momentáneamente de la rimas. -¿Entendió lo que es la Navidad?-

-Le encantó- afirmó el ojiazul. No le importaba mentir, pues lo único que deseaba ahora era seguir.

Yami sonrió.

-Perfecto- susurró, volviendo a besar al castaño.

El empresario jaló la cadena de nuevo, ésta vez para alejar al joven. Su objetivo ahora, era el piercing de Yami. Pronto tenía el arete en la boca, y jugueteaba con él mientras el ex faraón gemía complacido. Definitivamente, iba a usar las esposas que el ojirubí le había enseñado. Qué bello era el pensamiento de un Yami atado.

Si de situaciones se trataba, quería que se presentaran más como ésta. Que compartieran ese nexo. Después de todo, con situaciones así, habría mucho sexo.

* * *

Mokuba se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y Yami. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y aún no había noticias de si el joven había recibido su merecido.

Había arruinado por completo la Navidad. ¿De dónde había sacado la idea de decorar la mansión como si fuera Halloween?

Apretó los puños, notando que ya estaba frente a la puerta.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó, completamente furioso ahora. ¡Yami había arruinado su Navidad! Todas las horas que había perdido decorando para nada. -¡Hermano qué…!- se detuvo, poco antes de tocar la puerta, pues escuchó ruidos dentro de la habitación.

Acercó su oreja, intentando escuchar.

-¡Sí, Seto, dame más! Que no te importe lo demás!- No pudo creer lo que escuchaba. -¡Ábreme como una flor, exprímeme con amor!- Se apartó de inmediato, sus ojos mostrando enorme sorpresa. ¡Estaban teniendo sexo! Y no solo eso, Yami hablaba en rimas en medio de aquella situación!

-¡Se supone que lo matarías a golpes, no a… embestidas!- exclamó el joven, aunque era obvio que aquello no llegaría a oídos de su hermano ni de Yami. -¡No puedo creerlo!- añadió con coraje, alejándose de ahí.

Y a unos seis metros se volteó hacia la pared y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra ella. Sí tenía suerte, podría causarse un severo daño cerebral.

Sí, todo parecía estar bien ahora, al menos para Yami y Seto.

El joven de ojos carmesí le había dado un regalo muy especial al empresario.

Un maravilloso Halloween… es decir, Navidad. Lleno de lujuriosa felicidad.

**-FIN-**

Magi: o.O Ok, ni me pregunten de dónde salió esto xD Tiene que ser una de las ideas más locas que se me han ocurrido. Nuevamente, éste one-shot ha sido uno de mis patéticos intentos de escribir humor. Esta vez incluyendo una película de mi director favorito, Tim Burton! n.n Y lo mejor, en versión Blu-ray xD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Insisto en que el humor no es lo mío, pero lo intenté, aunque fue todo un desafío… momento, eso fue una rima! O.O

Y un poco adelantado lo sé, pero fue inspiración de momento. De todas formas, feliz Navidad! n.n

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Ja ne!


End file.
